


perteneciente

by demonhologram



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Choking, Jeromes only mentioned, M/M, Scratching, also this is pretty much just smut, and i haven’t written smut since 2014, and valeyne is only mentioned/hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhologram/pseuds/demonhologram
Summary: temptation takes over and jeremiah has to make bruce know he is his, no one else’s.





	perteneciente

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i haven’t written smut since 2014 and this was all based on a thing i was talking to someone about. i feel very uncomfortable but enjoy ?????

jeremiah mostly just wanted to get home, drink, and go to sleep. he was exhausted and terrified and somewhat upset all the time. 

anyone would’ve thought he wouldn’t have been sad at the death of his brother. but, he was. he was the reason jerome was abused and turned crazed, but jeremiah was a kid when he spread those falsities. he spent his adulthood with guilt eating away at him, knowing and hating that he was the reason everything went to shit. 

knowing that maybe if he’d stuck around and been nice, jerome would’ve ended up at least semi-sane, and perhaps he could’ve gotten help. and part of him was hoping his brother could have still gotten help, and they could’ve mended their broken relationship. that’s why he was upset. he knew it wouldn’t have happened, but he was still dumbstruck that it never could, anymore. 

when his alarm sounded, letting him know there was someone driving into the area, his skin itches with irritation. surely even though he was crazed, people could be kind enough to leave him alone the night he was almost killed and lost his brother? ( even if his brother was the one to almost kill him. )

a sleek car parked up in front of the ugly, concrete block that was the entrance to jeremiahs maze of a house. he rubbed at his eyes, squinting them to see the screen properly. he was exhausted and had a very long night, so he wasn’t surprised they watered a little at the strain. 

bruce wayne stepped out of the matte black car. jeremiah was a little taken aback, expecting it to be press or detective gordon, or one of his brothers loyal lunatics. not gothams icon billionaire. 

bruce wayne was a billion things jeremiah valeska was not, but they clicked like nothing else. the visits to the maze that jeremiah called a home became frequent. with jerome gone, he didn’t have his brother telling him all his darkest fantasies about wayne. no, he had his own. 

it was becoming concerning, almost. each night that the billionaire would leave, jeremiah would walk him to his car and then watch him drive away through all of the cameras he had set around the woods. he’d return to his house, sink into his bed and feel the fresh wash of images overtake him, all different arrangements of himandbruce. one word, because he felt like they were becoming so close, how could they possibly be closer? other than psychically, of course. 

he snapped one night

a month or two from his brothers death, his envisions of the wayne boy had been repeating themselves now, more eager and rushed, desperate to be put into use rather than locked away in his brain forever. 

jeremiah can’t even remember what they were talking about. he just remembers stepping a little closer, catching bruce's slightly concerned, cautious look. caution is what jeremiahs skin itch. “closer,” he whispered, “please.”

and bruce complied. the caution was gone, replaced by a confident certainty, and an all around softness. it made jeremiah weak at the knees. 

with a trembling hand, due to excitement rather than nerves, jeremiah gave a flash of a grin and tossed it to gently touch the edge of bruce's jawline, a ghostly line being drawn down it with his fingertip whilst his head tilted to follow wherever bruce was looking. 

he didn’t even have to make the first move. the billionaire brat, one second looking confident but not comfortable, the next assured of what he was doing, surged forward and brought their lips together. jeremiah cackled into the kiss, teeth and tongues colliding sloppily but perfectly in the redheads mind. it was better than he expected. like cinnamon and the faint taste of the smallest amount of whiskey they’d had. it was intoxicating, and he felt himself pushing against bruces force. 

the brunet wasn’t one to be pushed around, literally or metaphorically, but he let jeremiah wrap his arms around his slim waist, lucky their height difference wasn’t awful so he only had to dip his head down to keep their lips locked together as they moved around and ended up landing on jeremiahs bed. 

touches were gentle and momentary, both of the men never keeping their hands in the same place, mapping out lean muscle and freckled skin. it all blurred together. jeremiah lost track of time and himself, one second stretching the brunet open, seconds later finding himself on his back, bruce sat on his hips with a careful hand curled around his neck. 

jeremiah laughed quietly, but it dissolved into a guttural moan when bruce took control, lining up the redheads dick with his entrance, and slowly sinking down. 

his hand tightened around jeremiahs throat when he felt a searing pain, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes stinging. it melted away quickly, being replaced with indescribable pleasure. he bent his body forward, moving slowly to meet jeremiah’s hips, their mouths colliding in a desperate kiss. 

“fuck, jerome.” the billionaire whispered, and something inside jeremiah snapped. he could freak out and be totally disgusted, shame the billionaire for being so easy because it was obvious he wasn’t the first valeska to get at him. or, he could make bruce forget jerome entirely. 

with a sickening laugh, jeremiah flipped them, trapping bruce underneath him, also shaking the hand from this throat. he almost stopped moving inside the brunet completely, his hips slowing. bruce let out a long, breathy whine, which was cut off by jeremiah bringing a hand to his chin, finders digging into the soft skin. “i'm not him.” he sneered, a smile still on his lips, not realising how much like jerome he must’ve looked. “i'm better.”

bruce went to open his mouth to reply, but the redhead dipped two fingers into his mouth, pressing his tongue down and staring intently at the brunet. “i'm better.” 

bruce screamed around his fingers when jeremiah snapped his hips forward very suddenly, burying himself into the youths tight heat. “shit.” bruce arched his back, writhing on the mattress, moving his hips up to meet with jeremiah, despite the fact he was being pushed into the mattress more and more with each thrust. 

“you’re mine. not his.” jeremiah chuckled, his mouth pressed pressed against bruce's neck, his teeth digging into it sharply. everything else burned away, leaving just them and the mattress, the sound of it hitting the wall sharply too far away for either of them to notice. 

“shit, please.” bruce cursed loudly, releasing his hands from the tight grip on the sheets, moving them to dig his nails into the redheads back, dragging them down and leaving long, white scratches. “please!”

“what is it, wayne?” jeremiah whispered, his lips pressed against bruces ear. the billionaire swore again, and jeremiah smirked, loving to hear the pristine boy say such dirty things. and he’d push for more, if he had to. “tell me what you want me to do, and ill do it.”

 

bruce could feel it building up. a part of him was wondering if he could come untouched, and he knew jeremiah wanted to see that, but it was too much too quickly. “touch me. fuck, please touch me!” his throat felt raw and his limbs ached, but bruce felt a burning, tingling sensation building in the pit of his stomach. 

 

jeremiah smiled again, his hand snaking across the maps of bruces skin, fingers circling around his cock. bruce flinched, his nails pressing harder into jeremiahs skin. 

shifting the both of them, jeremiah used one hand to pin down bruces wrists after prying them off him, and the other to gently draw bruce closer to the edge. “i'm so fucking close, brucie, that’s all on you.” he whispered darkly, drinking in the sight of the brunet stretched out underneath him, screaming and aching and begging, the begging was the best part. 

bruce came before he could say anything, too stimulated for any noises to come out of his throat at all. it didn’t make jeremiah slow down at all, keeping their pace and position until he was whispering a warning into the brunets ear, moaning as he filled him, bruce gasping and shivering. 

rolling them both over, jeremiah pulled the billionaire onto his chest, who’s legs were trembling and eyes were falling shut. “who’s are you?”

“yours.” bruce mumbled sleepily, fingers dipping into the older mans collarbones, the mark that’d been left on his neck tingling as he said it. “just yours.”

jeremiah laughed into his hair.


End file.
